


Cake

by cuddleslutloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dirty Talk, M/M, Riding, Somnophilia, Top Thor (Marvel), Trans Loki (Marvel), Trans Male Character, afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleslutloki/pseuds/cuddleslutloki
Summary: Loki only wanted one thing for his birthday, and he had no problems taking it.





	Cake

Loki turned the knob on Thor’s door and crept inside as quietly as he could. He’d put oil on the hinges earlier, even, just to make sure they’d be quiet. Not that Thor would wake up at hearing them. The dead were more easily woken than Thor.

As of three minutes ago Loki was officially eighteen, and he had a birthday gift in mind for himself.

It had taken weeks of begging, but Thor came home just for his birthday, had traveled six hundred miles and was working on his master’s from his childhood bedroom just to spend three weeks with Loki. As much as he wanted to wait do this at the end in case things went horribly wrong, Loki didn’t have the patience for that. They’d danced around this since Loki turned thirteen and Thor decided to run away to college. Loki knew why. Thor wanted to protect him, to keep him safe, but that had never been what Loki wanted. He locked the door behind himself and hung his robe up on the hook next to Thor’s towel.

It was so dark he had to take a moment to let his eyes adjust. The first thing he could make out was his brother asleep on the bed, legs spread a little chest rising and falling gently. He was shirtless and half out from under the covers. Loki pressed his thighs together as he stood and bit his lower lip. His love for Thor had always been a little different, something it shouldn’t have been. When he was seven he told his mom he was going to marry Thor and she’d laughed. She hadn’t laughed when he was twelve, so he stopped bringing it up.

Thor was always so good. When he called himself a boy when he was five Thor was the first to support him. Maybe that was why Loki’s feeling were so tangled, because Thor had always loved him the way he needed, even with the distance he’d put between them over the last few years.

Loki took light steps across the carpet and sat on the edge of Thor’s mattress. His hand twitched, the need to touch so strong that he couldn’t keep still. Thor’s stomach was thicker than Loki remembered, soft and comfy looking, and there was so much hair. He laid his hand on Thor’s belly and felt the heat from his skin, then let it slide down, the waistband of Thor’s boxers dragging against his fingers as he went further until he was cupping Thor’s soft cock.

Thor shifted in his sleep and Loki froze. There was no good excuse for this, no way he could explain away sitting naked on his older brother’s bed with his hand cupping Thor’s dick. But Thor didn’t wake, his head turned and he stayed asleep.

Loki reached inside the slit of Thor’s boxers and grabbed him fully, wiggling his fingers a little. Thor hummed in his sleep and his cock started to fatten up. Excitement burst bright in Loki’s belly, making him squirm as he sat. He took a deep breath and kept playing with his brother’s body, squeezing and rubbing until he had to pull Thor out because there wasn’t room left in Thor’s boxers.

His mouth watered when Thor’s cock was exposed. There was a bit of precum beading up at the slit and he wanted to lick it off, but he also didn’t want to wake Thor up. Not before he had what he’d always craved.

Loki jacked Thor’s dick until it was fully hard and Thor was moaning in his sleep, then he stopped and left it alone for a moment. It stood straight up, so thick and perfect for him. He moved as slowly as he could, going to his knees and swinging his leg over Thor’s hips. If he had any less coordination or strength he would’ve stumbled, but he ended up right where he wanted to be, with his pussy right on Thor’s cock.

He waited, took a breath, watched Thor remain still and peaceful, so calm and unaware. Pale light filtered in through the blinds on Thor’s window and Loki was caught for a moment by his brother’s face. Thor was so beautiful with his beard and his long hair a mess. All Loki wanted was for Thor to be his.

If he didn’t take what he wanted now, then he’d never be able to.

There was a word for this, Loki knew, one that applied to this act and to him. He ignored that and grabbed his brother’s cock in his hand and guided it to his wet hole. Loki grit his teeth as he started to sink down. Thor was so fucking big. So much bigger than the dildo Loki’d used to open himself up and get himself off until he was sopping. The stretch had his eyes rolling back into his head, pussy clamping down on every inch that slid into him.

Loki bottomed out and released a harsh, loud breath. He planted a hand on Thor’s stomach and tried to calm his breathing. His hips rolled a bit, grinding his swollen clit on Thor and shoving Thor in as deep as he could go.

He was going to cum quick and knowing that made him smile; all he wanted was to cum on his big brother’s cock.

Loki’s voice was only breath. “You feel so good, Thor.” 

It felt like he was being too loud, but he couldn’t stop himself. Every fantasy he’d ever used to jack himself off was coming to life and he couldn’t be quiet, didn’t want to. He moved as slowly as he could stand, not even bouncing the way he needed, just rolling and grinding and teasing himself on Thor’s body.

His clit rubbed against Thor’s boxers every time he moved. Both of them were so hard, it felt so good. Loki closed his eyes and reached between them, rubbing himself with his fingers while he barely moved up and down Thor’s cock. He clenched on Thor’s dick and bit back a groan.

“Thor you’re so big, god you’re so fucking big,” Loki whined.

He was quickly losing his control and composure. Loki stopped and opened his eyes to look at this brother. Thor’s face was pinched, his breathing turning ragged. He was going to wake up. There was no way to do this without waking him up, even as heavily as he slept.

Loki swallowed around his dry throat and made his choice. “Fuck it.”

He lifted himself up and dropped back down so hard that the fat on Thor’s belly jiggled and the springs in the mattress squeaked. Loki did it again, then again, felt Thor bump his cervix and liked the pressure it created inside him. Everything was so slick, so smooth, his body so eager to take Thor in and keep him. His head fell back and he lost himself in the pleasure building inside him. God but Thor filled him up so well, he was going to be sore after this, Thor was so big and he’d probably cum so much, make him drip. Loki’s pussy was going to be so sloppy and used. His big brother would treat him right.

“I’m so glad you’re taking my virginity, Thor,” Loki said, a smile on his lips as he forced himself down even harder. 

Thor gasped and grabbed his waist but Loki couldn’t stop, he looked at his brother and kept taking what he wanted. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask,” he said.

Thor’s eyes slipped shut and he reached over to the bedside table blindly, finding the lamp after a moment and flipping it on. Loki squinted against the light but loved being able to see more of his brother. That thick cock inside him jerked and twitched, Thor’s hips rolling with his, working him over faster.

Loki felt fire roll over his skin, felt even wetter as Thor grabbed his hips and held him tight.

“Do you mean it?” Thor asked.

Loki ran his hands into his hair and raised an eyebrow. “Mean what?”

Thor bit his tongue and snapped his hips up hard. “I’m your first?”

Loki smiled and nodded. “Yeah, you are.”

“Oh, fuck!” Thor’s head pressed back against his pillow and his fingers gripped hard enough that Loki knew he’d have bruises.

Loki braced his hands on Thor’s thick chest and leaned forward, hitting his sweet spot. He ground his hips down in a circle and knew he’d be leaving a stain on Thor’s boxers, so wet he was dripping. Light shone on the sweat rolling across Thor’s neck, the tendon on the side pulled taught until Thor’s head snapped forward. Their eyes met and Loki saw a look on his brother’s face that made him throb. Thor looked so hungry, like he wanted nothing more than to throw Loki down and make him scream.

He was so close with his clit rubbing on Thor and the way Thor stretched him out until it almost hurt. 

“I’m going to cum, Thor, I’m going to cum on you,” Loki panted.

Thor nodded and moved with him. “Come on, cum for me sweetheart.”

Loki held his breath and used his big brother like a toy, chased the heavy pleasure that was building so low in his gut, ready to burst, so close. The burning in his lungs made it all sharper, contrasted the pleasure and amplified it. He wanted Thor’s hands wrapped around his throat. He wanted Thor on top of him, in his pussy, in his ass, cumming on his face. He wanted it all. Thor was so big and Thor was letting him do this, Thor loved him so much, Thor wanted him, Thor was his first, wanted to be, oh, and Thor felt so good, so hard—

“Oh, god. Oh, Thor, fuck!” Loki thought his heart stopped, his world was reduced to Thor’s hands catching him as he fell forward and Thor’s dick twitching inside him.

Loki groaned as his pussy throbbed and pulsed. He knew he was being too loud, their parents were asleep down the hall, but he couldn’t control himself. He’d never cum so hard. Nothing had ever felt this good.

Thor’s arms wrapped around him and held him tight, made him feel so small and delicate in a way he never thought he could enjoy. He tucked his head into Thor’s neck and smiled while he twitched through the aftershocks. His body was still so full, Thor was even harder now, probably needed to cum so badly, and he felt so perfect just holding Loki open.

He nuzzled the side of Thor’s neck, then bit it hard enough that Thor grunted and squeezed him tighter. Twenty seconds ticked away on the antique clock in the hall before Thor relaxed. No one woke up. No one was going to find them.

Loki tasted Thor’s sweat and smiled against his brother’s skin. “Do you need to cum?”

Thor nodded and swallowed hard. “Yeah.”

“Then cum inside me,” Loki whispered.

Thor shook, his entire body trembling as his arms went so tight Loki could barely breathe. “You want that?”

Loki bit Thor’s neck again, sucked the skin hard, marked Thor as his and pulled back with a pop. “And I want you to lick it out of me after.”

Thor moaned and rolled them over, his hips snapping up hard, no restraint or gentleness in the way he fucked into Loki’s slick heat. He wasn’t even bothering to undress.

“You’re so wet, Loki. God, you’re so fucking wet.” Thor was panting against his neck, biting back all his groans until they were just deep, animalistic growls that made Thor feel like something dangerous.

Loki drew his legs up high, felt himself open even more. His over-sensitive clit was rubbed with every thrust and made him whine. It hurt, it was too much and he still wanted more. Thor grabbed his legs and put them over his shoulders. Loki was bent in half, his ankles next to Thor’s ears, Thor’s weight bearing down on him, Thor’s cock hitting him so deep he could swear he was feeling it in his throat. 

Loki lifted his head and looked between them, watched Thor’s cock shining with his slick as it slid in and out of him. How was he even taking it all? Thor’s belly jiggled and bounced on every thrust and Loki wanted to sink his teeth in. He ran his fingers over the hair covering Thor’s stomach, then up to his chest, right over the frantic beating of Thor’s heart.

Thor groaned and snapped his hips up hard, then stilled. Loki could feel Thor cumming in him, dick jumping and twitching, filling him up. He moaned and angled his hips a bit, wanted it as deep in his body as it could go. A frown pulled at his lips when Thor pulled out a moment later. Now that he knew how Thor felt inside him, he didn’t want to be empty again. Kisses were pressed to his ankles before Thor gently laid his legs on the bed.

He stretched relaxed as Thor shoved his boxers off then laid down, all soft heat and gentle hands as he pulled Loki close. They had skin to skin contact from head to toe and Loki felt at peace from it, soothed in a way he hadn’t known since he was a little boy and Thor would cuddle him on movie nights. The bed was only just big enough for the two of them. Loki wanted more room, wanted to have a place of their own.

“Is this why you begged me to come home?” Thor asked into his hair.

Loki hummed his confirmation and buried his face in his brother’s chest. Thor rubbed his back and side, feeling him and easing him into a calm that had him seconds from falling to sleep. He wanted more, he needed more, but for now he would take this. 

After all, tomorrow he could tell Thor that he was accepted into the university where his big brother was studying. When Thor left he was going to be taking Loki with him.

They’d never have to be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> allie i make good on my promises ;]
> 
> this is very lightly edited and not beta'd at all, pardon mistakes. comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
